rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morag MacTannon
Deceased as of 7th December 1893 Dispossessed Wanderer Touched by an Angel Agility: d4, Smarts: d8, Spirit: d8, Strength: d4 , Vigour: d8 Skills: Fighting: d4, Knowledge (Occult): d6, Notice: d8, Repair: d6, Spellcasting: d8, Stealth: d4, Streetwise: d8. Parry: 4, Toughness: 6 , Pace: 6,' Charisma': -1, Reason: 1, Status: 4, XP: 64 Edges: Arcane Background (Magic), Arcane Resistance, Luck, Peasant Lore, Connections (Press), Power Points x2, Angelic Pact, Ritual Magic. Starting Hindrances: Poor, Curious, Quirk (Must spend a round praying before she can use spells), Major Phobia (Bats) 'Hindrances Gained Through Play: '''Major Phobia (Bridges) '''Languages: '''English, Spanish, Latin, Ancient Greek Character History Morag is a Scottish Widow, left alone after her family were brutally slaughtered by an unseen entity. By some stroke of luck Morag had been called away to a friends house to help tend to some animals. On her return to the family home some hours later, her family lay strewn about in all manner of horror. Her husband and three children all lay in pools of blood, limbs smashed and looks of terror across their faces. Rushing frantically to check on her family, Morag's husband managed to utter a few words before he died, most of what he said was unintelligible, but those words that could be made out were etched forever in Morag's memory. "..... came upon us .... the beasts within .... .... Archie .... .... go to .... .... tell him .... .... Archie. He can - he can help ...." The name "Archie" meant nothing to Morag, so she began her search for who - or what - ever had done this to her family. At first she found nothing, just a few news clippings that spoke of similar killings in distant towns, some so far down as Carlisle. She dug deeper, all the while finding information about creatures she had only heard about in stories as a child. Luckily, she never encountered such creatures, but was frequently perplexed to wake up next to piles of soot and ash where she had lit no fire the previous night. Each piece of new information Morag wrote down in a special journal, including pictures and methods of dealing with creatures of the night. But still nothing gave her any certain evidence that she had found the thing that had savaged her family. Morag's search eventually led her to London, where she spent many days in the London Library, and many nights trailing the streets looking for information. Venturing into It was on one such night that she was searching for an opium den in Limehouse where she had been assured the owner, a Chinaman, knew about many strange legends from his land. She never reached her appointment, as, making a turning down the wrong street she encountered a strange sight indeed. A man was lying on the cobbles, his neck torn open and blood pouring all about. From the shadows she heard a hiss, and then a tall woman lurched, or stumbled forwards, her mouth a veritable maw of bloody fangs, row upon row of teeth, like that of a shark. Morag was so afraid she collapsed, then awoke the next morning to a cold pile of cinders and singed fingers. Returning to the small room that she was renting with the last of her money, she pondered what to do next. Morag's Routine In Southend: Morag visits her lcoal Presbytyrian church every Sunday to worship our Lord and Maker. She also partakes in a local sewing circle with Dr. House, although with members of a different church. For the most part of the week she teaches the young girls in the lodge how to sew; from needlepoint to mending basic garments. Having spent the majority of her life on a farm, Morag is quite skilled at repairing clothing, as well as the odd mechanical failure. She also assists Cook in the kitchen, teaching the girls the skills they will need to keep a husband well fed and happy - after all the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Morag also spends some time in the training room, now practising her skills with her powers. At first she proved quite dangerous - to herself - causing more injury to her person than to the practice dummies. However, she now can handle her powers and is proving quite the formidable force. Ritual Repertoire Before Morag can generate any spells or her Holy form, she must recite her prayer: ''"Oh Almight Angel I beseech thee to grant me the power to banish this evil. The Lord's will is my bidding." Holy form Morag can do the following spells in Holy Form: Bolt stun Deflection Memorial It is with a heavy heart that I write of the passing of Mrs Morag MacTannon. She was a brave soul, always seeking the truth. Unfortunately it was to be her curiosity that became her downfall. Whilst uncovering the mystery of the Cabal mole within the lodge, she tried to fend off a malicious spirit with the assistance of Doctor Belladonna House, Cauliflower Carl and Jeffrey, but alas the spirit was too much, even for a Scotswoman as hardy as Mrs MacTannon. May she rest in eternal sunshine with her beloved family, her angel Castiell watching over her for all time. Written by Rigg Jensen "We thought it would seem fitting that Mrs MacTannon had a guardian presense over our lodge. So I commissioned for a monument to be built . I will miss my most worthy lady adversary for all of time. May she find the peace from the fights wherever she is." Morag's Journal